Magneto-resistive sensors are used in the automotive industry for applications such as parking sensors, angular sensors (for example in throttle valves), ABS (antilock braking systems) sensors and tire pressure sensors. Magneto-resistive sensors unlike for example, optical sensors are highly insensitive to environmental conditions such as dirt and moisture. Furthermore, magneto-resistive sensors may be integrated with an integrated circuit (ICs) to form a sensor module. However, due to the safety critical nature of these sensors they should provide precise measurements over a wide range of operating temperatures encountered in for example, automotive applications.